Lost Pieces
by Compactor
Summary: Dukifer drabbles, short scenes and missing scenes.
1. Duke & Jennifer, tumblr prompts

•**_ Would you care to dance? My muse has to dance with yours._**

It was a rainy and cold day in Haven like every February day. Duke and Jennifer were having a lazy day: lying in the couch, curled in the blanket and watching some 50s movies. He would never imagine Jennifer liked them, and, more important he would like them.

A dance scene between a couple started and he got up. He got her tiny hand and helped her to stand up and pulled her closer. "Follow me", he whispered.

• **_Our muses are playing a game, which kind and who is winning?_**

He wasn't really sure whose idea was, but it was a terrible idea. He didn't even know how she got this game called Just Dance 4. He didn't even remember he had a Playstation 3, the poor thing was covered by dirt.

Few hours later, they both were ready. Jennifer was all excited and smiles and he wasn't all that. Actually, he was kinda ashamed of doing himself a fool, if there wasn't alcohol in his system there were no reasons to dance. But he wanted make her happy, and judging by the silly and good boyfriend he was, of course he would do it.

"Alright. I'm ready." He said and took a sip from his bottle of water and then throwing it on the couch.

Jennifer got out of the room, her short hair in a ponytail. "Me too!"

After a moment she turned to him and grinned. "What about make things interesting?"

He turned to face her and put his hands in his waist. "What do you have in mind?"

"The winner gets 20 dollars." She said, if possible her smile getting even bigger.

He narrowed his eyes. "Deal."

Two songs and 6 minutes later he was done. He sat on the floor and watched her dancing. Geez, what the girl didn't have in size, she had in energy.  
After the song finished, she look at him, a even bigger smile on her face.

"I guess I win." She said helping him stand up and hugging him, "forget about the money. Give me a little kiss."

He leaned down and kissed her.

• **_Scars aren't very pretty- my muse has to show you theirs._**

They were cuddling is his bed for a few hours now, and they couldn't get enough of it. His chin was on the top of her head. He moved a little and realized she had a small and light scar on her shoulder.

"May I ask what happened to your shoulder?" He frowned.

"When I was a kid, maybe 5 or 6, I was riding my bike and, out of nowhere, came a car and hit me. It was bad enough to leave a scar." She said faster than intended.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, grinning, "I'm fine now, no worries."

• **_How about a voice message from my muse?_**

He decided that he would stay in Haven. Haven needed him here, and he couldn't just leave everyone and everything behind. He couldn't even believe he was thinking about it. And, specially, leaving Jennifer behind. He got his phone and dialed her number. Voice mail. He sighed in frustation. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"Look, Jennifer, I'm sorry ok?" He sighed, he didn't even know where to begin. "I owe you an explanation. Meet me at the Cape Rouge, ok?"

He hang up and walked to the car. He hoped Jennifer would accept his explanation, and more important, stay.

• **_My muse is clumsy and crashes into yours._**

He was having breakfast with Jennifer before they go to their separated ways. He was drinking his orange juice when Jennifer walked to give him a goodbye kiss. She tripped in her own feet and fell on his chest, washing him with orange juice.

She blushed and said between a giggle, "sorry."

"No, it's ok." He made a face. He kissed her and walked to his room to change his shirt, "see you tonight."

* * *

**A/N: These are a few prompts from a friend of mine. I hope you enjoyed! And if you did, would be nice if reviewed, it always helps me know what you guys want and what to write. **


	2. Duke & Jennifer, exercise day

Duke woke up with Jennifer's voice. He shifted to see her, and she was standing beside him, wearing exercises clothes and a ponytail. He sleeply frowned at her.

"Are you even hearing me?" Jennifer crossed her arms, pouting.

He left out a groan before sit up. "I am now, what did you say?"

"I said," She was climbing her part of their bed. "We could go run today. I mean, I don't do something like that since I started taking meds and... would be nice." She smiled at him, that kind of smile that could give her everything she wanted.

Duke laid down again, he almost felt bad for saying no to her. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'd love go run with you but it's way too early. Maybe if you wake me up later."

He left out a groan before sit up. "I am now, what did you say?"

"I said," She was climbing her part of their bed. "We could go run today. I mean, I don't do something like that since I started taking meds and when I stopped taking meds there was the whole... barn thing... I just though... it would be nice." She smiled at him, that kind of smile that could give her everything she wanted.

Duke laid down again, he almost felt bad for saying no to her. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'd love go run with you but it's way too early. Maybe if you wake me up later." He closed his eyes and shifted.

Jennifer pouted, alright, her smiled didn't work. She climbed over him and started shaking him, making it hard to him to sleep, "C'mon, Duke. Pretty please? Stop being lazy!"

After a few time, he gave up and turned to face her, "I'm not lazy! I just don't see the reason why run through the city while it's cold outside, that's all. Why do you want to run anyways?"

"Because you need to exercise and it would be something we could do together." She smiled. After a pause, she continued. "Also, we could be ponytail buddies."

He blinked at her for a few moment. "Alright, you won. I'm going to run with you."

* * *

**A/N: This one is short, sorry! Next time I'll do a better job! :(**


End file.
